Haruno Sakura
by ChelyChambers
Summary: Seven years have past, Naruto and Sakura have been accomplishing many things. Known world wide as the two very best ninjas. Though as the past have come to haunt them as they go on a below level mission, what will happen to them? Namely the pink haired kunoichi?
1. Chapter 1

_"Thank you." He whispered. A sharp pain filled her mind then suddenly, nothing. Lost in the black abyss of nothingness. What just happened, she wondered. She was stopping someone..who wa-Sasuke! Startled, she woke with a start. Nausea hitting her roughly. Looking around, tears streaked down her cheeks seeing the sun peak through the horizon. It was too late, she hadn't stopped him..she failed. Choking back a sob, she looked down at her hands and clenched them into fists. Damn it! If only..if only she was strong..if only..suddenly her lips tingled. Confused, she tenderly touched her lips feeling nothing but the tingle still lingered. It felt as if...no, that wasn't possible, but it did feel as if she were kissed. Could it...could Sasuke have kissed her? Shaking her head, she knew he wouldn't have done so. Some pervert must have or maybe it was all in her head. She didn't know..Maybe"_

Sakura gasped softly as she stirred herself from sleep as a cool object was placed on her forehead, blinking serveral times. She realized someone was hovering over her, going on the defense; she raised her fists ready to punch if need be. But she didn't need to, she realized as the face came into focus. A soft sigh and slight chuckle escaped her lips, Naruto! It was Naruto with his usual bright grin though she could see the worry in his eyes. Carefully sitting up, she felt something drop on her lap and looked down seeing it was a rag. Just what had happened?

Naruto seeming to read her mind, spoke up in a unusual soft manner. "You fainted while you were tending to your patients. You over exhausted yourself." He scolded trying to sound stern though he failed at it miserably. The Kyuubi vessel was just happy to know she was okay.

Sakura frowned as she recalled the days events, sure she felt a bit of dizziness when she was healing a child, but had thought nothing of it. Taking in a breath, she rubbed at her eyes tiredly though as she did so, she felt wetness stain her hands. Biting her lower lip roughly, she realized she had cried and bitterly knew that it was because of a certain dream. Damn it, it was over seven years and yet that damn dream kept coming back. Given that it only appeared when things were going to get messy. Which made panic rise in her chest, that dream was some ominous sign that something terrible will happen and thinking back the last time it surfaced; Kakashi was in the hospital for over two months. Most of it spent in a coma.

"Naruto, has anything..strange happen?" She asked hesistantly, looking at her best friend. When Naruto shook his head, her shoulders slump in relief. There was still time to prevent whatever was coming. About to get up, she felt rough hands push her down. "Naruto! I need to see Lady Tsunade." She hissed about to get up again only to be pushed down again. As much as she didn't want to, she was probably going to have to knock him out.

Naruto seeming to read her mind again, tightened his hands around her wrists to prevent whatever she had in mind. Sighing, he shook his head at his female best friend. She was so stubborn sometimes. "Baa-chan said to rest and if you so much as leave, you'll be revoked of having any missions. She's worried about you Sakura-chan." He said softly, he himself overly worry about her. She was pushing her limits and it scared him that one day she could very well keel over from exhaustion. He couldn't imgaine a world without his beautiful and talented, pink haired best friend. It was like a world without a sun.

Sakura backed down and leaned back against the backboard of the bed when she saw the look he gave her, she looked up at the ceiling. "I had that dream again.." She whispered, her eyes stinging. She hated the fact that a stupid dream can bring her to tears. Naruto knew exactly what she was talking about, so he rubbed his thumb soothingly on her hand. "I'm terrified of what's going to happen, Naruto. After the whole incident with Kakashi-sensei..I'm so afraid of that dream. I use to hate it, now I despise it.." She sniffled and took the tissue Naruto had just given her gratefully. Blowing her nose, she wiped away whatever tears were left.

"Is that why you want to see Baa-chan?" Naruto asked, he knew how guilty the pink haired kunoichi felt after what happened to their older sensei. The hollow eyes he saw for over several months dug a hole in his heart. He never wanted to see it again, he be damned if he did and did nothing to prevent it from happening.

The kunoichi nodded, her eyes filled with fear. "I need to do whatever it takes to take all of our friends off missions and Lady Tsunade will understand. I won't be able to handle it if something terrible happens again especially when I could prevent it." Haunting images filled her mind, images of a dying Kakashi. Blood splattered everywhere, pain evident in his features. Chakra low and no one else to help, she did whatever it took to prevent him from passing the other side. Luckily enough, Naruto arrived in the knick of time, right before she passed out. All she could was muster up was a 'please save him'. After she came to, she desperately called out to Kakashi, sobbing when she heard he was in coma and in critical condition, she couldn't function properly for a while. Shaking her head of awful thoughts, she refocused her attention to the blond in front of her.

"Sakura-chan?" He said tentatively, he panicked seeing her face features twist into such a sadden look. "Kakashi never blamed you for what happened to him. He knows that you had no way of knowing that dream is a warning of horrible events coming." He said softly as he reached out and pushed her silk pink hair away from her baby soft face.

Sakura looked at him with a tiny smile, though her eyes had that same tint of fear. Naruto bit his lower lip before forcing her to lay back down, he grabbed the rag from her hand and dipped it into the cool water beside her bed. "Go back to sleep. You need some rest." He ringed the rag of the heavy water leaving it only to be damp, he placed it back on her forehead. Seeing her mouth open, he held up a hand before she could protest and his features harden. "Sakura, I can't stand seeing you exhausted to the point where you look you could very well die. Yes, I know your patients are very important to you, but the nurses are there for a reason. To help you and take over when you need rest. You have to trust them, Sakura-chan. Now sleep or I'll tell baa-chan to revoke your privileges at the hospital and you know she will." He said matter of factly.

With a defeated sigh, Sakura closed her emerald eyes. She felt Naruto come off the bed and walk away. Hearing the door creak open, she smiled slightly. She could always count on Naruto to be that someone who will stay at her side when she was injured or unable to move. To make sure she was okay. "Sleep tight, Sakura-chan." She heard him whispered before he left, closing the door behind. Thank you, Naruto, she said silently. Shifting to a more comfortable position, she felt a thousand years old. Maybe Naruto's right. She did feel very tired, she might as well take advantage of this opportunity before she woke up and go to Lady Tsunade tomorrow. With a small yawn, she snuggled into the covers and felt herself drift away into slumber.

Hoping that dream will keep itself at bay.

* * *

"Baa-chan, Sakura's serious! You have to pull in Sai, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shika, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and everyone else from their missions!" He said, practically screaming at the Hokage.

"Naruto!" She yelled, startling the Kyuubi vessel. "I can't just do that. I know how she feels about that dream, but the missions some of them are on are very crucial in getting done. I can't pull them in." She said as she rubbed her temples, a fairly large headache coming on. Seriously, what did she do to deserve this so early in the morning?

Naruto stared at her with determination written all over his face, he slammed his hands down on her desk. He knew the consequences of getting her pissed off. He spent a week in the hospital because he up and refused to do a petty mission which caused her to see red and punch him out the window for being a brat. As if she just hit him, he rubbed his shoulder. He was seriously sore for a while. "I'll do all the missions, I don't care of the danger. If any one of them gets terribley damage, Sakura will only blame herself. You saw how broken and messed up she was when Kakashi was hurt. She couldn't sleep decently for over a year without recalling his bloody body! Call them in, I'll do it. Honest." He said pleadingly.

The blonde Hokage stared at him for a minute then let out a sigh. "Naruto, you can't do them all by yourself." She said, her voice low. Scratching at her head frustrated, she knew of one solution on how to get them back here within a day. It'll take alot of connections, but she could do it. "I'll have some neighboring ninjas take on the missions." She grumbled, Sakura better be grateful and kiss at her feet for several months. This was going to costs a whole lot. With money in mind, a sadistic smirk appeared on her lips.

Naruto seeing that smirk, gulped. That's never a good sign. "Since you're so eager to go on a mission. There is this escort mission that was brought in today. Call it payback. Since we'll be losing a hefty amount of cash, we'll need this mission to be a flawless success. You and Sakura will be escorting the Fire lord's daughter, Ami. You remember her, don't you?" And oh, he did. Annoying little girl. All about Sasuke, Sasuke. He thought irritabley, his mood turned sour. Damn worse best friend of the year. The kyuubi vessel couldn't seem to make it through his promise of a lifetime to Sakura-chan by getting Sasuke back. He always apologized to her though she would say it's okay. She's over it. Though he knew she missed him as much as he missed him too. They were a team. Team 7. It hurt to know that Sasuke wouldn't come back, not for him or for Sakura. '_I broke those bonds a long time ago.'_ Sasuke's voice whispered in his head. Naruto scowled, he didn't break them! Merely shoved them aside, even if seven years have passed..

"Naruto!" Tsunade screamed to catch the brat's attention. "As I was saying." She continued knowing he was now listening. "You'll be heading out today. Go wake up Sakura and get ready. Be at the Gates before the sun rises up! Dismissed!" She yelled and with that, Naruto left hurriedly. Tsunade sighed before she began writing, asking for them to take over their missions. Of course they will, good money came with these missions! She inwardly groan, so much money that could be spent on gambling. Shaking those thoughts away, new thoughts coming into her head. Sakura, her precious apprentice, the blonde Hokage knew how torn up she was. Sure, it happened about two years ago. But still, it hurt to see her act so..mechanic. Just like Naruto, Tsuande will be damned if she let it happen again to the pink haired kunoichi. Rolling up the scroll, she opened the window and whistled, a hawk coming to her immediately. Quickly tying the scroll to its leg, she sent it away.

"Shizune! bring me sake."

This was going to be a long day for the poor woman.

* * *

"Sakura wake up!"

"Noff.."

"We have a mission and the sun's about to come up, high in the sky."

"Gimme a minute."

"Now, Sakura-chan!"

Groaning with irritation, she pulled up the covers to cover her head. It was too early and what happened to 'sleep Sakura-chan, you need your rest'? She thought sourly. When the covers were ripped away from her, she kicked her legs like an upset child.

Naruto clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Sakura, this is important especially since you want every one to come back. If we don't hurry up and do this mission, every one will be forced back to their missions and in harms way." He said and grinned when she quickly got up.

"Why didn't you say that sooner, baka!" She ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower, enjoying the warm jets knowing this will be it for a while. Finishing up, she wrapped a towel around herself and went out the bathroom door and to her closet. "Get out!" She screeched at her best friend throwing a shoe at him as he left. Quickly putting on her green shirt, the Haruno sign displayed proudly on her back, she slipped on panties along with her gray shorts. For once, she didn't want to just wear pink and red, though they went with her hair perfectly fine. She wanted a change and so, she changed the colors of her clothes. Given, her shirt was a lot shorter. Showing off her sleek stomach, the V lines peeking through her shorts. Naruto disapproved of her outfit, but the others appraised it. They said it was about time she showed off her figure! She smiled at the thought of her friends, they meant the world to her. She'd do whatever to keep them safe. She quickly tied her kunai pouch on her right thigh and slipped on her knee high boots. With everything packed in her bag, double checking everything, she was ready and practically flew out the door. Grabbing a startle Naruto, she ran towards the Gates.


	2. Chapter 2

Haha, sorry if this is bad ;w;

I Do Not Own Naruto, I would suck at it if I did.

* * *

"Oh no."

"Oh yeah."

"You've gotten to be kidding me!"

"Nope, baa-chan really did this to us."

"Ughh!"

"I can hear you! I'm standing right here." Ami huffed, her arms crossed under her bossom.

"Well sorry, miss pri-" SMACK!

"I am not some one to mess with, 'ninjas'." Ami growled.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura made sure Naruto was okay. Usually, she was one to keep her mouth shut, but with Ami, she couldn't help it. The girl was annoying! They escorted her two times. One as genins and the other three years ago. All those times, 'where's Sasuke? Sasuke this, Sasuke that.' The girl was begging to be stabbed. Which the medic would have been happy to do so, if not for the fact she was a princess. My ass, Sakura thought irritabley.

"C'mon, we're half way there." They had met up with Ami, a second quarter towards their destination. Naruto had failed to mention that their mission was to escort Ami to Sakura. She shot him a 'I'm going to murder you painfully slowly' look. Naruto looked away, sweat perspiration gathering on his forehead.

"No, I want to get to my home now!" Ami all but screamed.

"Look, the sun is going down, Ami. Its better to rest, we're tired. We'll be useless to you if we don't get some sleep." Sakura reasoned with her.

"Fine, whatever. It better be a nice hotel!"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said, clearly annoyed. It took a lot of effort to annoy him. Ami was the only person to annoy him by even just opening her mouth.

Making their way into a bustling town, they headed towards what seemed the fanciest hotel they had there. Checking in, they went up to their rooms. Ami quickly slamming the door shut, Sakura and Naruto scowled.

"Ungrateful brat." Naruto spat before going into his own smaller room. Sakura simply shook her head and went into her own.

Screaming and yelling were heard throughout the night. The hotel employees wince, whoever they were. Bless their souls.

* * *

"Target spotted." A masculine voice said lowly, his honey eyes trained onto the petite female body crossing the rather large room.

"Looks like she has company." A female voice perked up, her ruby eyes on the blond boy with whiskers emboident on his cheeks.

"Mm, that girl sure has a good body." The white hair male licked his lips. His violet eyes going up and down the pink haired female's body. "I call dibs." He said with a husky chuckle.

That earned him a glare from their leader. "Focus on Ami. The fedual lord's daughter." He snapped.

"Gee, captain, we have to focus on her guards too. They're from Konoha and from the looks of it, they look strong." The white hair male pointed out, his lips formed a grin knowing he had a point.

"Hn. We strike tomorrow"

"Right!"

They sure are in for a surprise, those Konoha ninjas.


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own Naruto :c

* * *

"Wake up already." Naruto snapped. Both he and Sakura were dressed, it was already afternoon and Ami still refused to wake. They've been pounding and shouting at the locked door up until a few minutes ago. If it hadn't been such a nice hotel, they would have gladly knocked the door down instead of getting the owner and having her open the door.

"No, leave me alone." Ami said in a sleepy voice.

Sakura rubbed her temples thinking of some way to get her up. If this kept up, it would take an extra day or two then it need to. "Ami, the sooner we leave. The sooner you could be in your actual bed and with better food." Sakura said, a hint of irritation in her tone.

"Alright, already!" Ami growled when Naruto roughly snatched the silk covers off the princess. "Leave, so I can get dress."

"Whatever, just hurry up. Dattebayo." Naruto grumbled as he and Sakura headed out. They slammed the door shut.

"Tsunade is a cruel, cruel woman." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Mm." Naruto agreed as they impatiently waited for Ami to get dress.

* * *

"There!" The red head female pointed towards the three people, it didn't take long for Karin to find them. They would have been here earlier if it weren't for Suigetsu. She wondered why Sasuke had bother to keep him. The annoying pest that they were suppose to capture was on the well built blond male's back.

"Go."

And with that they quickly surrounded them.

* * *

Sakura snarled at the white haired male as he took a swing at her. Leaping up, she landed perfectly on top of the sword. She cursed silently, everything was going well until these three showed up. One minute they were actually making jokes with Ami and the next; they were surrounded. Sakura glanced at Naruto, he seemed to be doing fine.

"It's too bad I have to slice you open. You're so pretty and your body." Suigetsu licked his lips.

Sakura scoffed. "As if you can hurt me! Shanaroo!" She aimed at his chest, missing though she did manage to knick his arm.

"Bitch!" Suigetsu sneered and lunged at her again. If he had known she would manage a hit, he would have liquify.

Sakura grinned at him. "Awh, is sharky getting angry?" She taunted him. With a quick hand sign, she produced her own sword. A gift from Kakashi-sensei and she stopped his sword with ease. "You have to do better than that." She swiped at him and grimaced when he liquify. Fucking freak.

With a quick flick of her wrist and her sword, she stopped the kunai that was aiming towards her head. "Wow, that was plain lame." Sakura muttered.

Suigetsu or better yet, 'sharky', laughed. "I told you, you're useless Karin."

A snarl was heard towards her right. Sakura moved away from the white haired male and gathered chakra into her fist. "Naruto!" She warned and Naruto jumped, Ami still on his back, clinging to dear life. Her fist connected with the ground. At first nothing, then a screech was heard.

* * *

_Damn it! _Karin fumed. _Stupid kunoichi. _If only she had known what that pink haired bitch was going to do. She would have moved. And now she was stuck in a crater built hole, not like she was needed. She thought glumly.

* * *

Sakura dodge the punches the orange head try to connect to her head. Now that Naruto was gone, this one was focused on her. Her emerald eyes were scanning his body, he was transforming and it didn't look good. It remind her of Sasuke's curse mark..

Shaking her head clear, she needed to focus, so fuck him. She was over him already and it was true. Sure memories popped up and got her upset, but not like it use to.

Gathering chakra into her finger tips, she produced scalpels. Swiping at the male, she managed to scrape his skin, but only by a little. Damn, she could only dodge for the time being. From the corner of her eye, she saw Suigetsu charge at her. Her brows furrowed, at the beginning it seemed they were aiming for Ami, but now..they seem to want her. Maybe the wanted a prize for whoever was leading this group since they failed to get Ami. Damn them if they think she'll be captured easily!

* * *

"Hn.

It seemed she's not so strong.

What a disappointment."

He murmured as he watched the pink haired female as she blocked Suigetsu's sword. With an almost silent sigh, he stood up. _Might as well stop it, Ami got away._ He thought with irritation.

* * *

"Get off me!" She screeched, her chakra enhanced fists pounded on the orange hair male. Suigetsu dealt with already. He was literally crushing her, she could hear her bones crunch. Such a sickening sound. She winced feeling a rib give in, as long as it didn't puncture a lung or organ, she would be fine. But if he kept at it like this, she wouldn't have to worry about suffering for long.

"Ahahaha!" Juugo's laugh was insanely crazy , the way the female was being crushed in his very arms brought him immense pleasure and the way she wiggled and squirmed. It was so much fun!

"Juugo, let her go."

Sakura slightly stiffened at the sound of that voice, she shook her head and kept punching at the male called Juugo. It couldn't be him and even if it was, it didn't matter.

Juugo frowned and looked up to see Sasuke, his curse mark slowly retreating back into him. He suddenly let go of the girl, horrified at her crushed looking body.

Sakura grunted and began healing herself, she stood up slowly even if her body protested. All her mind kept telling her was to just lay there, but she couldn't.

She had to get out there. She huffed, sucking in the brisk air.

"You're still weak as ever, Sakura."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and spat blood in front of his feet. "Like I care about your opinion, traitor." She wiped at her mouth, she had to get to Naruto. She knew he was worry about her, but he also knew not to come after her. Ami was top priority.

"Still sulking over that, are we now?"

Sakura snorted. "Still think we care? As if." She placed her hand on her abdomen and properly placed her ribs back. Internal already taken care of, her chakra level still at an okay level. SInce she had her sword, she really didn't have to use so much chakra. "Keep away from Ami, if you know what's good for you." With that, she disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, did she really threaten him? The nerve of her, as if she could lay a finger on him.

Glancing over at Juugo and Suigetsu, he sighed. "Karin, get out from there and heal them." Hearing a muffled protest. He snarled. "Now and hurry." He snapped.

He needed them to get prepared again, they were going after those idiots.

* * *

"Sakura-chaaaan! You need to rest." Naruto whined, his baby blue hues full of worry.

Sakura glared at him. "We need to get going." The kunoichi had purposely not told him that it was Sasuke and his team mates that attacked them.

"He's right, Sakura." Ami said quietly.

When she had found them, Ami has been acting differently. Maybe she was terrified after what had just happen? She didn't know. But what she did know was that Sasuke was highly likely to come after them again and they need to keep going.

"I'm fine! I healed all my wounds." Sakura said with a sigh.

"But you need to rest to, to regain all the chakara you lost." Naruto said sternly.

"It's okay Sakura, we don't have to get there so fast. Your health is important." Ami said softly. When Naruto and herself had gotten away, she was yelling at him for being an idiot and that Sakura was useless. That's when Naruto had lost it, screamed at her that she knew nothing of the medic. That she was risking her life for her ungrateful ass. That Sakura was brave and strong and powerful. He would have gone after Sakura if it wasn't for her. That Sakura would have hated him if left her. And when Sakura had arrived, when Ami saw how terribly beaten she was, that's when Ami realized she had been in the wrong. She silently promised herself to make it up to the pink haired female and her knuckle head friend.

Sakura frowned. "What if they come back? I won't risk your safety."

Ami shook her head and smiled. "You're powerful and with Naruto, you guys are invincible! I trust my life with you and I know you'll keep me safe."

Sakura gaped at her then shook her head and smiled back. "Alright. Only for a little while. Then we leave." She said softly, shocked at the way Ami was acting. but grateful none the less, if she acted like rotten spoil girl, she would have punched the living day lights out of her.

* * *

Sasuke saw them first. Sakura laying her head on Naruto's lap while he stroked her hair and Ami sleeping close by them.

_Idiots._

He said in his head. He would have thought they would have covered themselves at the very least. Did they really not fear him? His jaw clenched, he'll make them regret it.

They attack as soon as the sun peaked out.

And this time, he'll be there to attack.

To satisfy himself when they all look at him in shock from his power.

Especially Naruto's face.

And the horror on Sakura's when he choked the life out of her.

A sadistic smirk graced his lips.

Oh, he couldn't wait.


End file.
